Robotnik Finds True Love
by Trogdorbad
Summary: Robotnik has hatched an ingenious plan to stop Sonic once and for all, but something happens when he sets it in motion.


CHAPTER 1

It all started on a bright, sunny day. All was well and normal on South Island – the Flickies were chirping, and the tinyanimals were frolicking. As usual, Amy was chasing Sonic everywhere. She never could understand that he was trying to get away from her. Now, had this been any other day, this would have been the highlight of it…but this was no average day. Out of nowhere, Dr. Robotnik appeared in his Egg Mobile and kidnapped Amy! "Mwah hah hah hah!" the rotund man chortled. "If you ever want to see her again, you'll just have to find my secret base!" With this, he absconded to the aforementioned secret base. Inside, he tied Amy up and dangled her from the ceiling above a vat of toxic waste. "It's only a matter of time before that horrid little hedgehog shows up here to rescue his girlfriend," the evil genius muttered to himself. "You'll never get away with this!" Amy yelled. "Sonic will save me and destroy your base, just like he always does!" Robotnik merely laughed at her. "Well, you see my dear, I have created a foolproof defense system, and Sonic will never make it here! Even if he does, I've designed this room so that the vat of toxic waste below you will instantly rise up and boil you if Sonic tries anything!" Amy gasped at this. "No! Please, don't hurt Sonic!" The scientist chuckled and left the room, leaving Amy struggling in her bonds.

CHAPTER 2

An hour had passed since Robotnik had arrived at his secret hideout. He was getting bored, and was thinking to himself. His mind wandered to the captured pink hedgehog. There was something about her…something he had never felt before. What was this feeling? He banished it from his thoughts and checked the monitors for any sign of the blue rodent, but it kept creeping up. Was he…in love? No, he couldn't be…could he? He checked his computer's databanks and realized just how much footage he had of Amy. Shopping in Station Square, chasing after that horrible hedgehog, showering…he must have been subconsciously doing it. Realizing his horrible mistake, he rushed to the chamber where he was keeping Amy hostage. As soon as he entered the room, Sonic did as well. "Wait, Sonic!" yelled the doctor. "Don't move! I've had a change of heart! I realize now that I'm in love with Amy!" Sonic replied, "Yeah, sure egghead! How do I know this isn't just another one of your tricks?" Robotnik thought about how he could prove himself. He got an idea. "Here, look!" he said. He released Amy from her bonds after closing off the vat of toxic chemicals. "Now, how does the old saying go? 'If you love something, you must set it free'? Take Amy and get out of here. I've activated the self-destruct sequence on this base," he said. "What? Why?" questioned Sonic. "Because," replied Robotnik, "I'm turning over a new leaf. No more using tinyanimals as organic batteries. No more trying to kill you. I realized that I need to start leading a real life, and settle down with that certain special someone." Sonic was flabbergasted. "Wow, Eggy, I guess you have changed." With this, he ran off with Amy in his arms. She looked back at the doctor. He was waving at them as he walked to his Egg Mobile. Had she paid closer attention to him, she would have noticed he was crying. While he might find someone else, none would be as special to him as Amy.

The end.

Author's Note: Did Robotnik and Sonic make it out in time? Will the doc ever find true love? Why did I feel the need to write troll fanfiction with a plot that you could actually find on here? The world may never know.

CHAPTER BONUS

As Sonic was escaping from the exploding base, he accidentally stepped on a hidden switch. Suddenly, a carefully-placed flamethrower spikebomb machine gun turret popped out of the ground and unloaded into Sonic and Amy. Bullets flew, piercing vital organs, causing blood to spray everywhere. The flamethrower activated and burned their bodies to a crisp. Then, the spikebombs shot out and blew their charred corpses to smitheroons. Robotnik had been monitoring all this from his Egg Mobile. He threw himself a congratulations party and ate lots of cake.

THE END.

ATUHOR'S NOSE: THE BONER CHAPTER WAS SUGJESTID BY MY FREND BCUZ HE THOUGT THE ENDING WUZ STOOPID


End file.
